Embarrassing things to never speak of
by werewolf714
Summary: During a late evening walk in the park Ruby discovers her arch enemy in the most amusing predicament. (Rosewick) (One-Shot)


**A/N: Hey everyone! I have just a bit of awkward Rosewick for you!**

**Hehe, this fic was inspired by imagineyouricon's Tumblr post.**

**Considering my Icon on tumblr is Roman... The following happened at like, six in the morning.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ruby had a lot on her mind that evening so she decided a walk through the park alone was in order. What she didn't expect to find a certain white coat wearing criminal... Stuck in one of the kiddie swings.<p>

"Torchwick?" Ruby asked as she approached the struggling man.

He froze and looked over his shoulder at her.

"No?" He said, hoping she would go away.

She circled around in front of him, noting the severity of his predicament. He was most definitely stuck, he had hold of the chains the swing hung from and was trying to wiggle free, to no avail.

"How did you even...?" Ruby asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Roman grumbled.

"I think I'm gonna go get the cops..." Ruby said, turning to leave.

"Red, wait! Please, don't do that!" Roman said hastily.

Curious, Ruby turned to face him. "Why not?"

"Have you no dignity? No respect? You can't possibly be thinking to turn me in while I'm stuck like this! That would just be cruel and I thought the good guys were supposed to be kind!" Roman explained.

Ruby frowned, he had a point. "Alright fine, I'll help you." Ruby grumbled.

"Oh I knew you had it in you, Red!" Roman smiled.

Ruby tugged at the heavy rubber seat while Roman held tightly to the chains a few hands up, for all the tugging though, the thing refused to let go.

No amount of tugging or wiggling seemed to be working. They took a break, Ruby sitting in the grass and Roman half hanging from the swing.

"I regret everything…" Roman grumbled. He grumbled more but Ruby stopped listening as she studied the swing's design and got an idea. Grinning, Ruby stood, adjusted her cloak so she wouldn't trip then held her hands out to Roman.

"Take my hands, I have an idea." Ruby smiled.

"Oh?" Roman asked, hesitating a moment.

"Don't you trust me?" Ruby asked.

"I guess I have to." Roman sighed, letting go of the chain and taking her hands.

Ruby made sure she had a firm grip then turned and bolted, using her semblance for sudden speed.

There was resistance as the swing tried to hold on but it gave under the force and Roman was free. The lack of pull from the swing caused Ruby to stumble and because her her built up speed she and Roman tumbled across the park. When the world stopped spinning Roman was laying on top of Ruby and he lifted his head a bit, dazed.

His face was mere inches from hers and Ruby's cheeks reddened in an awkward blush. Roman realized how close he was to her, her breath brushing across his face. He grinned.

"Thanks Red, you are a hero." Roman told her, not moving away, but slowly leaning closer. "Just like a fairy tale."

"Eh?" Ruby murmured as he was almost touching her lips now.

"I think you deserve a reward." He grinned.

"I do?" She squeaked. Her face grew warmer as the redness intensified with her quickening heartbeat. She had never been this close to a guy like this.

"You do." Roman practically purred as he leaned in to kiss her.

He just barely brushed her lips at first, making her shudder, then he pressed his lips against hers. She didn't push him away so he made sure it would be a memorable one. When he finally pulled away from her he could hear her heart pounding. Every touch from him, even just his breath made her tremble and he grinned, knowing he could do more if he wanted.

However, he wasn't going to take advantage of the poor girl that just helped him. Instead he stood, watching in amusement as Ruby remained laying on the ground, eyes closed and face bright red. He left, making sure he was quiet enough she wouldn't hear which direction he went.

* * *

><p>Ruby tried hard to get her heart under control, her face practically burned and she was sure it glowed with redness. She had never kissed anyone before.<p>

Her first kiss had been from her arch enemy.

And it was amazing.

She laid their a while, trying to regain her senses and when she did finally sit up she realized Roman was long gone. She blushed all over again realizing what he had done.

She couldn't' tell anyone about finding him like that, because then she would have to admit to how she let him get away. So for the moment Ruby just sat there, fists clinched to her skirt and face bright red.

**End**


End file.
